The Doctor's Companion
by BeingMyOwnSuperHero
Summary: Tony Stark's life changed for the better when he was 15. Why? Because he met the Doctor.


The Doctor's Companion.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! All rights go to the creators of Doctor Who, The Avengers, and any other Marvel movies that might be mentioned in this story.

~Chapter 1~

My name is Tony Stark, or to be more official, Anthony Stark. And my life was like this. A mother that didn't care for me and a father who missed birthdays and holidays to search for a lost hero that everyone else believed was dead. It hurt that my mother acted as though I never existed, but my father was worse.

My father is Howard Stark and he was apart of a secret project during World War II that turned the tide of the war.

I guess he never got off his high horse.

Anyway. He helped create a super soldier also known as Captain America and as Steven 'Steve' Rogers. During the end of the war, Steve destroyed the Red Skull and his evil minions of Hydra. He then crashed the plane the Red Skull was on into the ocean before it could crash in New York with the bombs it carried.

You may ask, 'How did you know this?'

I read Steve's file.

But back to the original conversation. My father then spent most of my childhood looking for him. After missing almost all of my birthdays, science fairs, and family holidays, I realized that my fa- Howard cared more about Steve Rogers then his own son.

I finally discovered this at the age of 12, which was when the scars on my inner thighs from a blade from my fathers razer started showing up.

But I said my life _was_ like this, not is. My life changed the day I met the Doctor.

I was 15 when I met him, the same day in the middle of winter that I was going to throw myself of the cliff into the icy river below. Steve Rogers did it and Howard never gave up looking for him. Would he look for me? I doubted it. Besides, no one would miss me. I was about to jump when I heard my name be called.

By Howard.

I didn't turn around.

"Tony what do you think your doing!? Get away from there and stop messing around."

"No," was my only reply.

"Tony! Come here right now. I don't have time for your games right now." Howard said as he started walking over to him, only stopping when I turn around and tells him, "You take one more step closer and I'll jump."

Howard looked stunned and scared, "Tony, why don't you come over here and talk about it."

"No," I simply told him. "Your actions in my entire life speak for themselves.

And do you know what's ironic about this situation? You lost Steve when he crashed into the frozen ocean. The person you saw as a son. The person you always wished was your son. And now you are losing your actual biological son to the same thing."

"Tony. Stop. Please I can change!" Howard told me. I could hear his tone of voice change to pleading.

"You will never change," I told him calmingly. "Goodbye Howard. I hope you find the son you've been looking for all these years."

And with those final words, I fell backwards off the cliff only hearing the wind and Howard's shout of my name before I hit the warm water.

Wait. _Warm_?

I swam to the waters surface yo find myself in a pool. An indoor pool. I turned around to see a young man in a suit and a bowtie holding a towel.

"Hello," said the man with a British accent.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked the man. "I was falling-"

"-Off the cliff and into the river," the man finished my sentence. "Which," he continued, "would of killed you."

I was quiet for a moment before answering softly, "It was meant to."

I saw the mans face flicker to, was it sadness? Before going back to a cheerful face.

"Well you didn't," he said, "Now why don't you come out of the pool, get you dried off and we'll chat."

I swam my self towards the man and pulled myself out of the water. When the man offered his hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He then gave me the towel.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he said. "Now follow me."

I followed the man out of the pool room and into a corridor. I walked at a fast pace to keep up with the man.

"But who are you?" I asked as we walked. "Where are we? How did y-," I stopped talking when we walked into a new room and stood in place while the man went up the stairs to what looked like a control consul. The room was a control room. Where was he?

The man turned around to face him smiling as he straightened his bowtie.

"I'm the Doctor," the man said. "I'm a Time Lord and this," he gestured to the room around them, "is a Tardis. She's mine," he said proudly.

I slowly walked up the steps and around the middle consul, trying to grasp everything. How could he have caught him unless, he looked at the Doctor. I could tell that he was waiting for me to figure it out.

"A ship. I flying ship," I told him. "A space ship?"

The Doctor grinned. "I knew you would figure it out. But yes, this is a time and space ship."

"Time?" I asked grinning. "This can go anywhere in all of time and space?"

The Doctor nodded, still grinning.

"Fantastic!" I told him.

"So, what are you going to do?"

I gave him a questioning look before continued.

"Well you survived," he told me. "You could go back home or you can come with me. See the universe and the stars."

I stared at him. "Your serious?"

"Well why not?" He answered.

I thought for a minute before sitting down and asking, "Why me?"

"Why you?" He frowned.

"Out of all of time and space," I told him, "Out of all the people who could be in the same position. Why save me?"

The Doctor then sat down next to me. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "She brought me here," as he motioned to the Tardis. "She took control, brought me here and opened her doors and made it so you would fall straight to the pool."

"But why? What makes me so important?"

He sighed, "Sometimes the old girl knows more than I do. I think her bringing you here is going to help both of use. Besides," he said looking at him, "I have never met a person who wasn't important. There is so much out there. That no one should throw away their lives over the little things. Even when everything seems bad in their life, because there is so much to live for."

We sat together quietly for what seemed like hours, which was only minutes before I final spoke.

"Prove it."

"What?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Prove it," I repeated. "Take me to see the stars. Take me anywhere in time and space. Anywhere you want."

"You sure," he asked calmly, but I could tell he was excited by the look in his eyes.

I nodded, "I don't want to go back. Howard's not going to change. He's been dead to me for a long time. And I'm sure its the same for him to. Let him find the son he always wanted."

"Well," the Doctor said getting up, "darling can you show Tony where the closet is so he can get out of his wet cloth."

A door opened up to my right. With the Doctors shooing motion, I walked to the door to find that the closet was right there. Or should I saw a huge room full of all types of clothes. It looked like there was men and women's clothing and I could see different clothing styles from the past. It was amazing! I soon found a pair of jeans, an AC-DC shirt and threw on a red, plaid, long sleeve button up shirt that I left unbuttoned. Then found a pair of white socks and sneakers. I took my wet clothes and hanged them to dry and left the room to find myself back in the control room.

The Doctor looked up to see me all dressed.

"Good!" He said. "Now where do you want to go first?"

I walked up so I stood next to him.

"How about another planet," I said grinning.

The Doctor grinned back. "I like the way you think!"

The Doctor then started running around the center consul spinning things, pushing buttons, pulling leavers before stopping and resting his hand on one last leaver, ready to pull it down.

"Hold on," he warned me. I quickly grabbed onto the chair before looking back to see him grinning.

"GERONIMO!" he yelled as he pushed down the leaver and whorping sound could be heard as the Tardis shakes.

If Howard looked around, he would have saw a small blue police box vanish from his property. But he was too busy looking for Tony, who wasn't there. Unknown to him, not because he was dead, but because he was so alive.


End file.
